Mon père, un pervers
by Yuka-Lacie Baskerville
Summary: Maka semble haïr son père. Dans les situations critiques est-ce toujours le cas ? OS - Maka/Soul - POV Maka


Et voilà, un One-shot tout beau, tout propre =3

En espérant qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y ait plus de faute --'

-----------------------------------------------

Mon père, un pervers

-----------------------------------------------

Mes larmes coulent sans retenu le long de mon visage. Je suis assise sur l'une des chaises des salles d'attente. J'attends. Angoissée.

_Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide !_

Je tremble. Pas de froid, mais de peur. Oui, j'ai peur, terriblement peur ! Peur que mon co-équipier meurt, alors que je ne lui ai pas dit, rien de chez rien dit ! Je n'ai pas su le protéger !

_Je me l'étais pourtant promis ! Je devais devenir plus forte !_

Je sens son âme essayer de résister. Sa fréquence est faible. Elle a du mal à rester animé, comme moi j'ai du mal à stopper ses gouttes de cristal qui glissent sur mes joues.

Mes yeux doivent être rouges et bouffis. J'ai comme l'impression que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser tellement j'ai pleurée. Mon nez est triplement bouché, que je suis obligée de respirer par la bouche.

_Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ?_

Cette satanée sorcière avait tout prévue ! De A à Z ! Elle avait attendu. Elle nous avait observé, comprit la moindre de nos habitudes, plus petites soient-elles. Soul et moi, nous nous ne sommes attendus à rien. Nous n'étions pas en gardes, et elle en a profité. En voilà le résultat ! Je n'ai pas était assez rapide, il s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger. Comme avec Chrona.

Tous mes amis sont là, assoupis les uns sur les autres. Leur âme est inquiète. Je les sens. Elles sont toutes bouleversées. Mais aucunes d'entres elles n'admettent que la vie de Soul est finie. Mes compagnons ont tous fois en lui.

Je suis la seule encore éveillée. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans l'hôpital. J'aimerais pouvoir parler à l'un de mes parents. Ma mère en particulier, mais mon père aussi. Aucun d'eux n'est là.

_Je vous en prie, qu'il s'en sorte !_

D'un mouvement fébrile, j'essuie mes larmes. L'âme de mon ami ne se stabilise pas. Je tremble encore. J'ai peur. Vraiment peur ! Même quand il a eu sa blessure à son torse, il n'était pas dans un état aussi critique ! J'ai peur … Très peur …

Soudain, une douce chaleur se pose sur mes épaules secouées. Mes mains montent le long de mes doigts et vont percuter un tissu.

- **T**es amis dorment Maka. _s'exclame une voix masculine_, Tu devrais faire la même chose.

Je ne réponds pas. Mes yeux sont tellement brouillés par ses gouttes cristallines, que je ne distingue plus rien. Mes oreilles sifflent que je ne reconnais pas cette voix, qui m'est si familière …

- **T**out ce passe pour le mieux Maka. _dit-il_, Dès qu'ils sortent je te réveille. Repose toi ma puce…

On m'attire doucement. Ma tête trouve sa place dans un creux. Des cheveux chatouillent ma joue. Si je ne me trompe pas celui qui est à côté de moi, c'est mon père.

Je le déteste. Je le hais ! Mais, ces mots ne suffisent pas pour dire tout le mal que j'ai pour lui. Il a détruit une famille. Le mienne si je peux dire. C'est un obsédé. Coureur de jupon de première ! Dès qu'il voit une fille qui est son type, il lui fait la cours !

Je voudrais vraiment qu'il disparaisse. Mais là, ça me fait du bien qu'il soit là, qu'il essaye de me réconforter. Il fait une chose que mes amis n'ont pas réussit à faire. Je me demande quand même pourquoi il n'arrive que maintenant.

Je m'en fiche un peu. Il est là maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Il arrive à me faire oublier l'âme de Soul.

-**P**leur ma puce. _chuchote-t-il_, Si ça te fait du bien pleur. Apaise ta souffrance. Je suis là. Je ne partirai pas !

Ses paroles sont douces. Pleines de sens.

Ma main attrape alors sa chemise. Je la serre. J'ai toujours peur. Mais moins. Papa est là. Il me réconforte. Il me protège.

**- J**e … Je ne … _suffoquais-je_, je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

Il caresse mes cheveux. Il m'apaise. Mes larmes arrêtent de couler. Ne mouillant plus son épaule. Il réussi une chose que Tsubaki ou Liz n'a pas pu faire. Mes amis n'ont pas su me réconforter. Papa a su le faire.

Je suis entre de bonne main. Papa tiendra sa promesse. Il me réveillera quand Soul sera sortit de cette sale d'opération. Je lui fais confiance, je peux lui faire confiance.

Mes perles salées s'arrêtent de couler. Mes yeux se ferment. Je m'endors.

_L'âme de Soul se reprend en même temps._

Une brise légère vint me caresser le visage. Je respire correctement. Ma tête me fait mal. Sachant que j'ai énormément pleuré, c'est tout à fait normal. J'ouvre avec lenteur mes yeux, avant de les refermer, agressés par la forte lueur du soleil.

Je reste allongée quelques secondes, me demandant se que je fais là. M'habituant lentement à la lumière du soleil.

Je me relève d'un seul coup ! Faisant tomber au passage, la veste de mon père. Je cherche justement ce dernier des yeux. Où est-il ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai peur. Papa m'a promit de réveiller. Il ne l'a pas fait ! Et Soul ? Comment va-t-il ? Ne me dite pas qu'il est mort !

- **T**u t'es réveillée ?

Je sursaute.

- **P**apa ! _m'exclamai-je_, Et Soul ? Il va bien ?

Il s'approche… Ça s'annonce mal. Il s'assit à côté de moi, tourne la tête dans ma direction.

- **J**e n'ai pas réussit à te réveiller tout à l'heure. _me dit-il_

Mon cœur se serre.

- **I**l est …

- **J**uste là !

Il me montre l'emplacement du doigt. Je tourne la tête. Derrière moi, il y a un rideau vert. Normal. Tous les hôpitaux en on un ! Enfin, ils ne sont jamais dépliés à moins que dans cette chambre il y ait deux personnes …

Je me lève. Papa sourit. Je cours derrière le rideau. Il me suit.

Ce n'est pas une blague. Les larmes coulent. Pas de tristesse. De joie. Je porte mes mains à ma bouche. Mes jambes tremble tellement que mon père me retient.

Je le serre alors, dans mes bras frêles. Il est surpris. Moi aussi. Moi qui le hais depuis que Maman est partie ! Il a détruis notre vie de famille. _Je le hais_. C'est ce que je crois. Mais en vérité :

-Je t'aime Papa.

**Un mois plus tard…**

-Attend Soul ! Il y a un ascenseur ! Alors tu vas me faire un plaisir de le prendre !

Mon équipier fait demi-tour. Grommelant un peu. Pourquoi j'ai choisit l'ascenseur ? Parce que ça va plus vite, que les escaliers pour descendre, surtout quand monsieur est en béquille. Il sait les utiliser. Seulement en terrain plat !

Il rentre dans cette cage en fer, suivit de moi. Je passe près de lui, et lui vole un baiser.

-**H**é ! _dit-il_, Il est petit !

-**J**oues pas les suicidaires, il sera plus long.

Je rigole doucement.

-Pas grave si tes baisés sont comme ça, du moment que je suis avec une fille cool, ça me va !

Je rougis. Tout en souriant. Je l'ai bien choisi. Comme petit copain je veux dire …

Les protes s'ouvrent. Je m'attendais à voir mes amis, mais non. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ou alors ils sont dehors.

Soul va à l'opposé. Je bouillonne de rage. Je m'approche lentement de lui. Et dire que pendant un mois, c'était une parfaite complicité ! Comment a-t-il put tout gâcher ?

Je ne me fais pas prier :

-T'ES QU'UN PERVERS ! JE TE DETESTE PAPA !

**--**

Alors ?


End file.
